Crush
by HarryPotterFanGirlForever
Summary: ONESHOT-SONGFIC! Draco has a crush on Hermione....it's not that good i know.


_**Crush  
**  
I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

I put down the letter that father had sent me. A rush of hatred went though me. It was another letter about joining the Dark Lord, "Oh joy." I thought. I didn't want to join him; I'm not a horrible person like my father, no matter what anyone else says.

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

My mind wondered to HER again. It was completely insane of me to think that she would ever fell the same way about me. She was Gryffindor-Book-Worm-Granger and I was Slytherin-Sex-God-Malfoy.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

I wasn't supposed to fell this way about her but I did. I always think of her. And every time I tried to run from the truth of it she would go and smile that beautiful smile at me and I would get hypnotized and start to think of her again.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Sometimes I think I'm going crazy, but I know that I'm falling in love with her. It's not just a normal crush that will go away the next week.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Sometimes I wonder why I even try to walk away from her cause I always seem to come back the same why. I know that this felling will never go away ever but I couldn't but her in danger. If my father ever found out she would be dead in no time. I couldn't do that to her.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

We've become friends ever since we became heads and have to share a common room. We spend time together and I wonder if she has ever thought of me the way I think of her. I wish that I could make this last forever but the war is coming up and we might have to go different ways.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

I was so caught up in my thoughts about her that I did notice her enter until she spoke. "Hey," she said, I felt my breathe get caught in my throat.  
"Hi." I answered, I turned around to face her, big mistake, she looked so beautiful. It took all my will-power not to walk up to her and kiss her on the spot.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

She had me hypnotized again and I hated it. I gave up. I walked over to her until our faces were inches apart. "What are you-," I cut her sentence off by crashing my lips with hers. I could tell she was in shock because she froze on the spot. Soon though she started to respond which surprised me.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever until blasted oxygen got the better of us and we had to break apart. I leaned my forehead on hers as we both panted heavily. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I said. She gave me her gorgeous smile and said, "Me too." We closed the gap between are faces and kissed again. I stop holding back everything and just let felling take over. I knew this felling would never go away and I didn't care.

** A/N:** **I know bad me for doing this befor finishing my other story. but i just had i idea and i didn't want to forget it.**

SO SORRY TO ALL MY WONDERFUL, AMAZING, AWESOME, FAUBLOUS READERS! New Girl At Hogwarts is on hold until i get over wrtiers block.

it's not that great but i would relly love you if you told me what you think. flames are welcome if you really don't like it i can take it. REVIEW!!!


End file.
